


Death Of A Loved One

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Peggy is Phil's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Nick Fury, on Peggy Carter's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of A Loved One

Peggy Carter's funeral is a quiet thing. There's not a whole lot of fan-fair, of course, but there are a fair amount of people in attendance. Which makes sense, being as she was all-but the first Avengers agent. Fury tries not to think about how strange it is, to lay such a strong woman in the cold, hard ground; to know that she has given up fighting, in exchange for endless rest.

 

He thinks instead of his first mission -as- Nick Fury, the way he is now, not the way he was before. He remembers gentle chiding and proud, motherly smiles as Agent Carter showed him the ropes and he -mastered- them. He remembers all her advice, and the quiet hopefulness in her eyes when she laid down a certain probationary Agent's file a few short months before she retired.

 

Phillip Coulson is a good agent, and an even better man, and it's upsetting to know that without her, Fury never would have given him a chance.

 

It's more upsetting to know they'd had to bury Coulson before they buried his mother, even if Coulson's funeral had been fake. Fury has no idea how he'll tell Phil the news when the man wakes from his coma.


End file.
